


she is a supernova and I am her explosion

by philindas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the pollen touched his tongue, he cringed, the sickly sweet taste of it flooding his mouth and causing his senses to tingle; he swallowed, eyes widening as the chemical patterns played out behind his eyes. Oh no.</p><p>Whipping his sonic out of his pocket, he pointed it at a nearby flower, scanning it before flicking it up, checking the results. Suspicions confirmed, he grimaced, tucking his sonic back in his pocket and sighing.</p><p>"River! How much of the pollen did you inhale?" the Doctor asked, turning to look at her, eyes widening at the dusting of pink pollen on the tip of her nose and the pink spots dotting her blonde hair, the purple blossom tucked behind her ear. "Oh my."</p><p>"What is it, sweetie?" River asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she stepped closer.</p><p>"The pollen, it's- it has certain hormones in it," the Doctor hedged, and River nodded, still looking confused. "Sex hormones, River. It's sex pollen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	she is a supernova and I am her explosion

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favorite squares on the bingo troupe cards, and I couldn't resist writing the fic to it. Story title from a poem.

Empty TARDIS, no Clara for a few days as she was off on an adventure with Jack, and his wife was aboard- the Doctor was incredibly content. Not content enough to let said wife fly his ship, however.

“You let me fly it last time!”

“I was tied up last time!” the Doctor exclaimed, and River’s lips curved up into a wicked grin at the memory. The Doctor’s cheeks flushed, and he flipped one of the switches, both of them gripping tightly as the TARDIS took off. “Besides, I still think you fly it _wrong_.”

“I fly it perfectly well, you’re just oversensitive because I fly it better,” River replied, and the Doctor glared, slamming down a lever, the TARDIS shuddering to a halt.

“I promised you the beach- let’s go change-“

“I think we should check we’re actually at the beach first, my love,” River interrupted, and he huffed, rolling his eyes. “Last time, you said we were going snowshoeing, and we landed in the middle of a desert.”

“That was an _accident_ River, and you won’t let me live it down,” the Doctor replied, though he followed her to the TARDIS doors, hand brushing her lower back as she peeked her head out.

“That’s certainly not the beach,” River said, a smug grin on her face that caused his hand to slide from her back to her arse, squeezing gently. She shot him a look before stepping out of the TARDIS into the sunlit field before them.

Purple flowers swayed in the light breeze, sunlight glittering down around them, the air warm and sweet-smelling. A few trees stood in the distance, covered in the same purple blossoms as the flowers, and a flock of birds flew overhead. Looking closely, he could see tiny pink specks in the air, and he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to catch a few of them.

As soon as the pollen touched his tongue, he cringed, the sickly sweet taste of it flooding his mouth and causing his senses to tingle; he swallowed, eyes widening as the chemical patterns played out behind his eyes. Oh _no_.

Whipping his sonic out of his pocket, he pointed it at a nearby flower, scanning it before flicking it up, checking the results. Suspicions confirmed, he grimaced, tucking his sonic back in his pocket and sighing.

"River! How much of the pollen did you inhale?" the Doctor asked, turning to look at her, eyes widening at the dusting of pink pollen on the tip of her nose and the pink spots dotting her blonde hair, the purple blossom tucked behind her ear. "Oh my."

"What is it, sweetie?" River asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she stepped closer.

"The pollen, it's- it has certain hormones in it," the Doctor hedged, and River nodded, still looking confused. "Sex hormones, River. It's sex pollen."

He watched as her eyes widened, lips parting as understanding washed over her. She tugged the flower from behind her ear, letting it drop to the ground near her feet before raising her gaze to his.

He likes to imagine he can see the exact moment the hormones hit her bloodstream and her pupils dilated, irises darkening to a forest green he was intimately familiar with. A soft gasp left her lips and she shivered, the pink tip of her tongue darting out to lick her lips, causing his own mouth to dry out.

He blinked and he was shoved up against the door to the TARDIS, River’s mouth hot and desperate against his own, her hands fisted in his hair as she pressed herself against him. His own hands gripped her waist, fingers slipping under the edge of the shirt she wore and dancing across the smooth, warm skin of her back, reveling in the whimper she released into his mouth.

“Inside,” River breathed when she pulled back, mouthing at his neck, sure to leave a mark Clara would comment on. With a groan, he tugged her back into the TARDIS, shutting the door and pinning her to it, kissing her deeply as her hands started in on the buttons of his shirt, nails scratching at the skin she revealed as she descended.

Letting out a soft growl, the Doctor interrupted the movements of River’s hand by gripping the hem of her tight t-shirt and tugging it upwards, forcing her to abandon her work on his shirt to pull it over her head, golden curls spilling around her shoulders, touching the soft skin of her shoulders as she looked up at him, teeth sinking into her full upper lip.

The bra she wore was navy lace, practically see-through, and her nipples stood out stiffly against the fabric, begging for his mouth. Hands gripping her bare waist, he surged forward, pinning her to the door as his mouth descended to her chest, mouthing over the swell of her breasts before running his tongue along the edge of the cups. Her hands scrambled over his back before settling in his hair, gripping tightly as she gasped out his name, head hitting the door as she thrust her chest into his mouth more.

He scrapped his teeth over her through the fabric and she let out a keening moan, hands tugging on his hair until she could pull his mouth up to hers. Teeth clashed as River finished unbuttoning his shirt, shoving both his tweed jacket (he liked to bring it back out whenever River was aboard) and the shirt off, tugging him against her once she was freed from the straps of her bra so they were skin to skin.

River let out soft whimper of relief as one of his hands cupped her breast, thumb flicking over the nipple as she nipped at his jaw, hands slipping down his chest to tug at his trousers, tongue darting out to lick at his ear, drawing the lob into her mouth. His grip on her hips tightened, fingers slipping just under the waistband of her trousers, flirting with the edge of her knickers as she moaned again.

“Does it ache, dear?” the Doctor murmured as he deftly unbuttoned her trousers, sliding his hand down inside of them, cupping River through her lace knickers, the fabric already damp with her desire. She whimpered again, head moving in a desperate nod as she tried to thrust her hips down into his touch, frustrated by her trousers that were still settled around her waist. “Oh, you are needy, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t- aren’t you?” River panted, finally getting his zipper down, shoving his trousers down his thighs and stroking him through the fabric of his pants. He shut his eyes tightly at the touch, reigning in his control and pushing her own trousers down, revealing the navy lace knickers that matched her bra.

“I don’t have nearly as many hormones in my system as you do, wife of mine,” the Doctor replied, kicking his trousers off as he abruptly lifted River against him, causing her to stifle a gasp into his neck and wrap her legs around his waist. Carrying her over to the console, he deposited her near the edge, fingers drawing trails up her thighs. “Shall I take some of the edge off, River? Would you like that?”

As he spoke he sank to his knees, hands pushing her thighs apart, eyes locked with hers as she gripped the edge of the console tightly, fingers white. Kissing her knees, the taste of desperation leaking into it this time, he kissed his way up to her stomach, feeling the muscles move under his lips, nuzzling his nose against her belly button. River let out a sound halfway between a moan and a giggle, and he looked up to meet her eyes, finding them dark and watching him, her teeth sunken into her lower lip.

Pressing kisses to each of her hipbones, the Doctor leaned back, breathing hot air right over where she wanted him most; she moaned, one hand leaving the console to twine with his hair. A whine left her throat and he took pity on her, nosing at her clit through the damp navy lace, inhaling as River whimpered, hips pushing against his touch.

“Is this what you want, River?” he murmured, pressing kisses to her inner thighs, moving away from the apex of her thighs once again. She whimpered, trying to shift against him so he’d continue to touch her but he resisted, hands stroking her thighs gently as he kissed the inside of both of her knees. “You want my mouth on you, love?”

Before she could even reply with a desperate ‘yes’, he surged up, enclosing her cloth-covered clit with his mouth; any words she’d been trying to say were lost in a desperate gasp of his name. Her hips bucked and he gripped them in his hands, dragged his teeth over her clit through her knickers, tongue sweeping over the lace, brushing it roughly against her clit.

By the time he finally tugged her knickers down her legs, she was panting, her hand tugging his face harder against her as she bucked into his mouth. Pulling away briefly to catch his breath, he kissed his way across her inner thigh and nipped at the crease, reveling in her low, hoarse moan of his name before licking up her sex once more. Her hips bucked desperately, crying out as he set to work, tongue and teeth and nose all working together as his hands continued to grip her thighs, keeping her spread out over the console for him. His knees began to ache just as she began to undulate rhythmically against him, both hands in his hair now and her voice low and hoarse and desperate.

He could feel the hormones finally enter his own bloodstream, and suddenly he was desperate for her; surging upwards, he thrust two fingers into her and captured her mouth with his own. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue, hands gripping him tightly as she pulsed around his fingers, broken gasps of his name leaving her lips as she buried her face in his neck.

“Want you,” she murmured, hands sliding down his back, digging into his skin as she pressed kisses to his shoulders. Groaning, he gently slid his fingers from her, tugging her hips to him, capturing her mouth under his as he finally slid inside her.

He could feel the hormones rushing through his bloodstream, focusing all of his attention towards River and where they were joined, warm and wet and desperation leaked into his movements as her nails dug into his back and her teeth sank into his shoulder. He turned his head, recapturing her mouth as one of his hands dropped between her thighs and he pressed his thumb to her clit, tugging her lower lip into his mouth as she contracted tightly around him.

“Doctor!” River cried, high-pitched and desperate as she moved against him, hands clutching him to her tightly as she hurtled towards climax. With a few more thrusts he came, the contractions of her inner muscles too much for him in the heightened state brought on by the pollen. He groaned her name into her ear, curls tickling his nose as he gasped, slowing the movements of his hips as he held her against him, sweaty skin cooling as their heart rates normalized.

River pressed a soft kiss to his neck before she pulled away, brushing his fringe out of his eyes, fingers tracing his cheekbone as she smiled, eyes sparkling.

“Maybe letting you pilot isn’t always the _worst_ idea,” she said, and he raised an eyebrow, thumbs brushing against her waist as he waited for her to finish. “Well if you hadn’t landed us on that planet, we wouldn’t be spending the rest of my visit in bed. After we take a shower; I don’t think all the pollen is gone _just_ yet, and-“

River cut herself off with a shriek as the Doctor picked her up off the console and slung her over his shoulder, heading down the hall towards their bedroom and she squirmed, breathless laughter echoing throughout the halls.

“Doctor- put me _down_ , I am not a child! Doctor- _Doctor_!”

_*

“Doctor, what’s this pink-“

“Clara don’t touch that!”


End file.
